Holio (606)
Holio, A.K.A. Experiment 606, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create a matter-sucking black hole that can destroy entire galaxies. His one true place is sucking up construction debris and litter. Biography Experiment 606 was the 606th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to transform into a matter-sucking black hole capable of sucking in entire planets. 606 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 606's pod eventually made its way to a jewelry maker, who attached the pod to a bracelet as a charm. Mrs. Edmonds bought the bracelet that an elderly vendor had crafted as a birthday present for her daughter, Mertle, neither of them aware of what the pod attached to it actually was. During Mertle's birthday party, Lilo and Stitch pulled a harmless prank on Mertle and the hula girls. Lilo then noticed the experiment pod on Mertle's bracelet and attempted to take it from her, only to get in trouble with Mrs. Edmonds and Nani. Later on, Stitch went undercover as a bunny at a pet shop, where he inspected the pod number on Mertle's bracelet and messaged Lilo via walkie-talkie. When Lilo looked up 606 and learned about the latter's powers, she fell into despair, but got arrested for being in Officer Kaihiko's car (though Stitch bailed her out). Despite Lilo and Stitch's best efforts to take the bracelet from Mertle, she, after discovering that Lilo was desperate to stop 606's pod from getting wet, took the bracelet back to her house. There, Mertle dropped the bracelet into a glass of water, getting the pod wet and activating 606. The experiment then created/transformed into a black hole, which began to suck up everything in Mertle's bedroom. After a while, the hole expanded beyond Mertle's room and began sucking up the entire town. However, Lilo and Stitch (with some assistance from Jumba) were able to enter the black hole and throw an anti-antimatter sphere into the center of the hole, causing it to begin to collapse. Lilo and Stitch managed to narrowly escape the black hole just as it had collapsed, releasing everything sucked in except Mertle's dolls. She then demanded her dolls back from 606, who complied by releasing the countless dolls through his mouth right on top of Mertle. Shortly after, 606, named Holio, was found a one true place sucking up construction debris. Holio was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Holio was seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as an evil creation of Jumba's as part of a hoax to fool the head of E.G.O. Holio was briefly seen in "Snafu" creating a black hole to suck litter off the streets. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Holio, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Holio did not participate in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, instead choosing to retreat with the weaker experiments. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Biology Appearance Holio is a small red, chipmunk-like creature with a large mouth with two teeth sticking out, a pink stomach from his chin down, no visible ears, black eyes, a dark pink nose, two thin antennae and three thin back spines. Special Abilities Holio can flip into a matter-sucking black hole, which can destroy an entire galaxy, at will. Another way he can devour things is through his mouth, which can have a weaker yet similar effect as his black hole form. Weaknesses If an anti-antimatter sphere is thrown into the center of Holio's black hole, the hole will collapse. Trivia *In his episode, Holio has no tail, but in "Checkers", he is seen with a tail. *Holio's pod color is blue. *Holio is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 606 Primary function: Creates black holes". *Holio's head appears in the online game ''Jumba's Lab. Gallery 606_Holio__by_experiments.jpg 606 holio by bricerific43-d5a66en.jpg 606_Holio_by_OxAmy.jpg Bc80ff76d1330a1cb433bacc2167eb0b-d2z23w7.png screenCapture 25.06.13 16-17-38.jpg|Holio's experiment pod screenCapture 25.06.13 16-18-05.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-18-33.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-18-55.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-19-37.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-19-59.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-20-22.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-20-43.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-29-08.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-29-14.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-29-53.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-30-27.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-31-00.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-31-57.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-33-02.jpg|Holio's black hole screenCapture 25.06.13 16-34-21.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-37-50.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-38-55.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 18-29-34.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-40-06.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-40-29.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-40-55.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-41-24.jpg|"Where's my dolls?" screenCapture 30.01.13 18-30-22.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-42-59.jpg|Holio "giving" Mertle her dolls back screenCapture 25.06.13 16-43-22.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-44-01.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h48m04s129.png screenCapture 25.06.13 16-45-26.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 18-31-55.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-12.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-51-01.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-52-36.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-52-44.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-52-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-39.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-54-30.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-57-39.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 17-00-10.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-27.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-44.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-31-53.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-59.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-32-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-07-52.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-29.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-63.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-65.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg screenCapture 30.09.13 20-04-41.jpg vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h13m08s28.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h41m36s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m13s82.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h11m05s154.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m21s208.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h43m03s121.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m50s251.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h46m30s149.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h47m48s250.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png screenCapture 25.06.13 16-35-47.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m21s117.png The Origin Of Stitch Hoilo.jpg panes88.jpg Holiochi.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males